She means everything to me
by MrsSmithySmith
Summary: Eli David finds himself back in NCIS interrogation after returning to the US and accidentally wreaking havoc on Ziva's and Vance's lives. He comes face to face with a very unhappy and over protective DiNozzo. Tiva story in essence. That's why I've classed it as a Tiva fic. In no way is this spoilery, just general thoughts on Eli and Tony in interrogation.


**Synopsis: Eli David finds himself back in NCIS interrogation after returning to the US and accidentally wreaking havoc on Ziva's and Vance's lives. He comes face to face with a very unhappy and over protective DiNozzo.**

**Pairing: Tony D. & Eli D. Ziva and Gibbs also involved in the story. Tiva story.**

**Genre: Drama.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Eli watched as Tony paced back and forth in front of the mirror. The constant up and down movement may be helping the Agent, but Eli was getting a headache.

"Agent DiNozzo, will you sit down and get on with it, or leave."

That seemed to work, and the words froze Tony, and he quickly turned to face the Director. "You're in no position to hand out orders, Director David."

Eli calmly lifts his head; "I am not. I am merely wanting to get this experience out of the way as soon as possible."

Tony carefully sat down in the chair facing Eli, keeping his back to the mirror where he knew Gibbs was watching. "Well it's not the first time we've had you in interrogation."

"I never plan for these things to happen."

Tony hummed in suspicion; "I bet you don't." He snarled; "But things like this conveniently happen when you're around, and it's us that are left to pick up the pieces."

Neither of them were aware that on the opposite side of the glass, Ziva had joined Gibbs in observation.

"Do not skirt around it, Agent DiNozzo. Out with the accusations."

Tony clenched his fists; "You're hurting Ziva."

"You cannot speak on behalf of my daughter." Eli shifts in his seat and adjusts his bandage across his wrist slightly.

"I know my partner." He faces the Director head on. "I know when she's hurting. When she needs someone to lean on."

Eli leans forward in his seat; "You know, I should thank you Agent DiNozzo. You have protected my daughter all these years."

Tony scoffs; "Thank me?" He shakes his head and narrows his gaze; "I didn't do it for you. I did it for her."

Eli raised an eyebrow, before sitting back in the chair; "Fair enough."

"Why are you here?"

Eli points a finger towards him; "Your fierce protection is something I commend you for."

Tony huffed and then chuckled bitterly; "Why, are you here?"

"To make amends. Not that it is any of your business."

"I make it my business." He snapped.

Eli smirked; "Ziva does not take, nosiness lightly. You are aware of that, are you not?"

Tony sent a smirk back and leaned forward, pointing a finger towards the Director. "But I'm not the problem here. I earned, my trust with Ziva over the last seven years. I never forced her to trust me."

Silence filled the room as Eli and Tony stared each other down, and Ziva was holding her breath in observation waiting to see where the conversation would lead before she backed out and walked away.

Gibbs was waiting for the moment that Tony's anger boiled over and he had to step in. He was simmering on the edge so far.

"How can you sit there and not care about what you've done to her?"

"I have responsibilities, a duty to my country Agent DiNozzo. I cannot let personal feelings change or affect me. That is something you will never understand."

Tony clenched his fists to refrain from slamming the table; "No, I wouldn't. Because I'd put Ziva first over my job, every time."

"Ah, yes. When you killed one of my officers, because you could not have Ziva for yourself."

Tony scoffed; "Still not believing the self-defence story?"

"More like not caring. The past is the past. I choose not to dwell on it."

In observation, Gibbs felt himself edging towards Ziva when he saw how antsy she was getting, and he grabbed her arm quickly before she could run. "Calm down."

She took a deep breath; "My father and Tony in the same room, let alone interrogation is a bad idea, Gibbs."

Back on the opposite side of the glass Tony leaned forward once more and lowered his voice slightly; "Well, Director, that's not how we operate here. My team... We talk. We help each other."

"You care deeply for Ziva. You are 'helping' her, are you not?"

Tony laughed bitterly; "You don't have a clue. Stop trying to put two and two together. Ziva and I, have been to hell and back. We've been so far to the edge that I thought I'd lost her for good." He throws his chair back and towers over Eli across the table. "But unlike you, I did everything I could to fix my relationship with her. I've never been more grateful in my life."

Eli shrugged; "I am not here to take her away from you, DiNozzo."

"She wouldn't go with you anyway."

"I am aware of that. I have seen the life that she has built for herself here. I want to be in her life, as any father would."

Tony straightened up, and deliberately kept his back to the observation window. "Well that's down to Ziva. I may not like you or what you've done, but I'd support her, whatever she chooses to do."

"The feeling is most mutual, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony feels his irritation rising, and starts to pace in front of the mirror, still refusing to look at the mirror; and Ziva and Gibbs finally noticed the visible anger in his face. It's only a short amount of time before Tony does something he'll regret, and both agents are more than ready to intervene.

"You still harbour those feelings I saw in you four years ago, I see."

Tony snapped; "What feelings!?"

"The jealousy. The protection. The desire, for my daughter."

Tony laughed; "You really do live in your own little world, don't you Eli?"

"I am very observant, Agent DiNozzo."

"Yet you've been so blind to the needs of your own daughter for so many years."

"You do not understand the difficulty of being raised in Israel. It is hard. Situations change, and we are forced to grow up. We do not have the luxury of a free country, such as yours."

"Yeah well, Ziva has a choice now. She could act like a five year old, and she'd still be the same amazing woman she's always been."

"Tell me, DiNozzo, how much does my daughter mean to you?"

Back in observation, Ziva wrestled free of Gibbs and headed for the door. "I'm getting him out there."

"Give him a minute."

"Gibbs, enough is enough!"

Just as Ziva wrenches the door open, she hears Tony's soft voice; "She means everything to me."

* * *

**I'm not good at saying something...**


End file.
